


For My Dearest Person

by peachykitten08



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykitten08/pseuds/peachykitten08
Summary: When Tattsun finally tell Showtaro his true feeling... but Showtaro doesn't know how to answer. Is there a happy ending for their both of them?





	For My Dearest Person

_"Showtaro-san, I love you"_

Those simple words… yet significant. Showtaro stand in the room not yet processed the words to say in this situation. What can he do or say to the confession he heard a few time ago. He stand and all he can do is stare at Tattsun, his best friend, his colleague, his bandmate.

"You're not have to answer… I just needed to told you this." Tattsun's voices is sound sad.

Showtaro start to feeling sad too. He doesn't want to see Tattsun upset or hurted because of his fault.

"Just forget I say that. You can pretend nothing is happen, it's okay." Tattsun show a defeat smile.

"Tattsun, I…"

"Is fine. We have to go meet the other. They waiting for us to eat dinner together." Without another word Tattsun stand up and go to the place where they having dinner with the rest of the UtaPri cast, leaving Showtaro dumbfounded and not known what to say.

With a sigh Showtaro stand up and walk toward his car. _Mattaku…_ how he get into this situation? He's love Tattsun for months and then Tattsun finally say something but Morikubo too damn shy to give him answer. _Mou, Show-chan, you baka!_ Angry at himself he get into the car and drive to the restaurant to spends a time with the other.

When he's walk in with usual smile he earn a looks of rage from Mamo-chan, Shoutan, and Terashii.

"Ne, Morikubo-senpai, how could you?" Mamo-chan says with a tone that Showtaro never heard it.

"Eh?" he ask back in confusion.

Then Morikubo looks around he begin to noticing that all were there except Tattsun. Where is he?

"Do not pretend dumb! Is broken, now Tattsun heart is broken because of you!"

_Tattsun heart is broken… and it all my fault._

"N-Ne, Mamo-chan, I…" Morikubo start to say something but the words no come to him. Mamo-chan does not even let him finish to speak.

"No excuses Morikubo-san. You broken his heart and I'm never forgive you." Mamo pack his thing up and leave with Shoutan and Terashii.

Morikubo look at the ground with his cheeks red in embarrassed.

"Anyone could tell me what the hell is happen here?" Midorin ask in confusion.

"And why Tattsun when home with a tears in his eyes?" This time is Kiiyan.

"Tattsun… told me that he loves me." Morikubo answer with whisper.

"In the scene that just happen, I think he receive a negative response…" said Maenuu with a serious look on it.

"It not like that. I didn't answer his."

"Are you have feelings for him?" Suwajun ask.

"A-Ano…" Showtaro is not sure what say. He know he like Tattsun for a long time but now he always been a little bit shy with his feeling unless he passing it off as a joke. Maybe he similar to Kotobuki Reiji in those way. "I… I'm not know."

"Well I think it's time to party is over since all began to leave. We're call it a night." Midorin said heavily.

Without saying anything just pick up their things and pay bill before everyone left.

"Ne, Show-chan…"

He turn around. It Toriumi Kousuke. "Hai?"

"I think you were lying."

"About what?"

"About not know if you have feelings for Tattsun."

Of course there no hiding his true feeling from Toriumi. Tori and Show-chan has been bffs for long time and the two of them does everything together. Even there was those rumor that Morikubo leave his wife for Tori-chan. Damn that Tori-san… he way too intuitive to other people feelings, which make him a good role for character of Aijima Cecil. Morikubo sigh and admit his defeat to his best friend. "Even if I do have feeling for him so what. What can I do about it."

"What else can do? Just tell him your true feeling!"

Tori-san really is similar to Cesshi isn't he? With sad look Showtaro sigh. "I… I'm cannot do that, Tori-chan. I'm sorry…"

"Not to hard to you when you have very strong feeling for him!"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Then explain it! What stopping you?"

Morikubo look down with a tears on his eyes. "I… I'll tell you another time, Tori, please just… left me alone!" He run across the street without waiting for Tori-chan reply.

Ever since that day everything pass slowly by. Showtaro and Tattsun are not stand to be around one another… their eyes meet and then depart. Their smile are force. Their fingers… longing for the touch of another.

"Ne, Morikubo-san." Showtaro gulp a little at hearing Shoutan call him by last name rather than usual familiarity of Showtaro-nii-san. He know he in big trouble now. He pretty sure Shoutan still in anger with him about whole Tattsun situation. "You're keep messing up dance moves." He speak in his usual calm voice for Ai but have a little bit of bite to it, like a little bratty kid. It make Morikubo blush in embarrass when especially as he notice Maenuu avoiding look at him and Tattsun looking at him with a sweet look on it. _Damn it, why is he look worry for me! I should be doing same for him…!_

"A-Ah… gomen ne. I just didn't get enough sleeps last night…"

"Ah, I think I have some coffee in my bag…" It Tattsun who offer. Morikubo eyes widen. _No! Don't offer to help me, baka! I'm not deserve it…!_

"Mm… daijobu. I think I'm just need some fresh air." Without other word Morikubo collect his bag and leave the room, going up to the roof of building. Once he reach top he go into his bag and pick up his phone, he plug in headphones and put them in ears. Scrolling through music library one song title catch his attention.

_Rise Again._

With tear in his eyes Morikubo press the play button on the song.

_"Even if I lose everything, I'll still love only you"_

_So in love… I don't want to be apart from you_

_Even if my dreams are ripped to shreds_

The lyrics to this song… Morikubo grip his head.

_"Even in stormy winds… Even if lightning strikes… I will not fall again"_

_That power I had forgotten, I believed it will fill my heart once again!_

His heart started to beating painfully. Damn it… it hurt too much! He felt something warm to slide down his cheek. Showtaro carefully remove his headphone and turn around. Toriumi is watching after him, look like he follow him outside when he figure something is on Morikubo mind.

"Showtaro, are you okay?"

Showtaro nodded, smiling at Tori-san even with a little tears still in his face. "I'm made my decision, Tori-chan."

"And?"

"I'm not hesitate anymore… I have to tell Tattsun how feel!" Letting more of tears fall from his face Morikubo shove his bag into Tori-san hands and go through door that leads inside from roof. _I have to tell him… I have to tell him…!_

Showtaro run down the stair, he moving so fast that wind blowing through his hair and jacket. _I need to tell him… that I…!_

He reach first floor of studio and open door from staircase, making a run for the studio where Quartet Night practicing. _Even if he's reject me now because I keep him waiting too long… he have to know…_

He push open studio door where other three Quartet Night member look up at him in shock. "Showtaro-san..?"

"Tatsuhisa!" Morikubo shout, using Tattsun first name rather than common seiyuu nickname to shown he serious about this. "A few days ago… you were tell me the truth about you feel. And I left you unanswer… which wasn't right of me. I hurt your feeling, and for that, I hate myself!" He begin to crying but he make sure not to take his eye off of Tattsun no matter how embarrassing was it. "But… I'm here now to tell you… I love you too, Suzuki Tatsuhisa!"

Tattsun eyes widen in shock but then he looking at Morikubo with a frown on it. "Oi, you don't have to come and accept confession just because you feel bad for me. Is fine. I'm not care if you reject me." Tattsun pout and look away… _kyaaa, he is such a tsun just like Ran-Ran… kawaii…_ It make Morikubo heart pound but he try not to let Tattsun cuteness get in the way of this serious moment betweens them.

"It not out of pity for you, I promise! I should have told you when I first hear your confession, but I love you for a long time, Tatsuhisa-san. The only reason I gave no answer you before is because I froze of fear. You were the first time someone show me such a genuine love. I couldn't believe it true… I'm thought I was dreaming. I'm not had the courage to say… I love you too!"

Morikubo close his eyes waiting for response but whole room was silent. When he open his eyes again he was shock to see Tattsun crying face. _Damn it… I just made everything worse!_ "Uwaaa… Gomenasai Tatsuhisa… r-really, I didn't mean make you cry… I an idiot I know, please forgive me." He bow his head looking embarrassed, he don't know what to do when he saw Tattsun cry because of him.

"You… you idiot!" Tattsun laugh and suddenly glomp older man standing in front of him. Sobbing with laughter as they both fall to the floor with Tattsun on top of him. "You had me so scared, Showtaro… but no matter how many times you make me scare. No matter how many foolish pranks you pull on me or how many time you make me confuse… I'm always love you, Showtaro"

"Ne, call me Show-chan!" Showtaro whine in Reiji cute voice and made Tattsun laugh.

"Ok Show-chan, if that what you want" Suddenly the two that were alway longing for one another, lips moving against each other softly.

"Jeez you two! It really take you long enough." The two pull away from each other, they completely forget Shoutan and Maenuu was still standing there. There were in rehearsal studio for practicing after all. Morikubo hide his face in Tattsun's shoulder as he really embarrassed and shy easily.

"Ah… sorry for do that in front of all you two" Tattsun said but you can tell by tone of his voice he really isn't sorry for it.

"Not just us two" Maenuu point towards window with a little laugh.

"Eh?" Tattsun turned around and see everyone standing at window, watching with smiles on their face - all of STARISH, even HEAVENS is there. Some of them even holding phone camera. Those little bastards! "Oi, minna-!" Tattsun start to blush a little too as Morikubo hold onto him tightly even more embarrass than before.

"Congratulation to your both! Take good care of my senpai, Tattsu-chan!" Terashii said in his usual cheerful cute voice with a little wink.

"We all waiting for this to happen for long time, you know." Suwajun says in usual handsome deep voice.

Even Mamo-chan was smiling and applauding with emotion at scene before him. But he still give little anger glance at Morikubo that said, _hurt my best friend again and I fucking kill you dead._

"A-Arigato…" Tattsun turn to kiss top of Morikubo head. "Lets just leave them hold a little" he whisper to his friend, his beloved. "They are as happy as I am."

A few months later, green lit stage are where Morikubo was standing. "Yokoso my girls… and boys~!" The arena fills with the cheers of thousands UtaPri fans both male and female. But there was only one man on Morikubo's mind… and that man was backstage waiting for him. "This song is very special to Rei-chan, so be sure to pay attention, okay~?" _Lies… maybe the song special to Kotobuki Reiji but above all else, it mostly special to me… Morikubo Showtaro. Because it makes me to think of the one I love the most._

"Saa, minna, please listen… _Itoshiki hito e!_ " said Showtaro.

_A shining figure under the spotlight,_

_But in a place that brightly lit,_

_I know there is always a shadow present_

_If my tears abate, I may be able to grow stronger_

_Even if my smiles increase,_

_My heart will not be filled_

_Every time my glass heart_

_Touched anything, it was damaged_

_So when I hold you tightly without fear,_

_Why, why, why_

_Is it this warm?_

_I want to encircle you with this love song_

_So that it overshadows all other songs_

_Will it reach you? Will it get through?_

_These words are not enough_

_To express my feelings to my dearest person!_

"Sankyuu, everyone! Arigato gozaimashita!" He made a little bow before running to the backstage.

"That song is really beautiful" Tattsun crying, so Showtaro hug him tightly.

"Hehe~ You're such a cry baby, Tatsuhisa." He took a handkerchief to wipe Tattsun tears. "Better?"

"Hai… everything has gotten much better since that time… because I have you by my side now." A little cheesy but true.

"You're right, my love… it's much better from then. I love you, Tatsuhisa," Morikubo whispered.

"I love you too." Tattsun leaned in and closed small length between their lips before he hear staff member announcement that next is Ranmaru song.

"I have to go now," he said to his love. "Wait here for me, ok?"

"Hai." _Of course, my precious. I always be waiting right here for you… no matter where you go I always be right there by your side, or when returns. I'm not going anywhere._ "Good luck out there, Tattsun."

Tattsun made sure to blow little kiss at his fellow seiyuu before heading to stage. Showtaro smile as he see arena fill with red lights… _Yes. I know you'll be wonderful, Tattsun. And as long as I have you by my side… I will be wonderful too, because you make me to feel I can do anything. I love you._


End file.
